Love Has No Boundaries
by RexieCakes
Summary: sequel to Everybody Heals With Love now Hutch and Lilly have a pup and so do Kate and Humphrey when their children fall in love they will learn that Love Has No Boundaries."Bad sum good story" Pairings: Emily&Liz/Cloud
1. Kate's Thoughts

Kate watched as her daughter named Emily played around.

Humphrey and Kate became parents three months after Hutch and Lilly did.

Cloud their son was very sweet and nice he also got a long very well with Emily.

Kate sometimes wondered who Emily would marry one day knowing that she was the future leader of the pack.

Her daughter would be going off to alpha school soon and Kate had told her even though she would be an alpha it would still be fine to play and have fun.

Kate had changed since Humphrey and her got stuck in the middle of nowhere together.

Now that alphas and omegas could mix got Kate even more curious about Emily's future mate.

The tan wolf thought she would never have a problem with who Emily would fall in love with because of what happened to her when she fell in love with Humphrey.

Little did Kate know that she would have a problem with who Emily would fall in love with.

* * *

**yay a new story the first chapter sucks and no one really talks i know but I wanted the first chapter to be from Kate's point of view and the next chapter will be longer and people will say stuff Anyways review please?**


	2. First Hunt

Emily walked through Jasper Park it was the day she had gotten back from alpha school and she was now a young adult.

Kate's daughter had tan fur and amber eyes just like her mother she was also serious but was playful aswell.

Emily walked along jasper when suddenly a wolf with white fur and green eyes jumped in her way.

"Hey Liz,"Emily greeted.

"Hi Emily what are you up too?"Liz asked.

"Not much just walking and then you jumped in front of me,"Emily giggled.

Liz rolled her eyes at Emily's comment and then got an idea.

"Hey wanna go hunting together?"Liz asked.

"Sure,"Emily replied.

Liz was also an alpha like Emily the two had gone to alpha school together.

Emily and Liz made their way through the grass until they found some nice looking caribou.

Liz and Emily snuck up on it and then Liz made the first move.

The white furred wolf jumped at the caribou and then Emily followed behind.

The two alphas knocked the caribou over and killed it.

Then Kate who had been watching them walked over to the girls.

"Great job you two,"Kate said as she walked over to them.

"Oh mom hey and thanks it was our first hunt I can't believe we did it,"Emily replied.

"Well you two are great alphas,"Kate added.

"Thanks,"Liz stated.

"No problem,"Kate smirked.

After that Liz and Emily had a great meal and then walked through jasper together.

Liz looked at Emily and smiled.

The white wold had a crush on Emily but knew she could never tell her.

She was the daughter of the leader of the pack and she would at least have to marry a guy right?

Liz sighed as she walked along with Emily feeling like she couldn't hold it in anymore she wanted to tell her friend how she felt but she couldn't.

Little did the white wolf know that Emily felt the same way.

* * *

**yay short I know but the next chapter will be at least 1,00 words I promise I just wanted to get this one up today and so.. yeah. review?**


	3. Howls And Love

Cloud walked along Jasper Park with his friend lucky.

Lucky was a black omega wolf with blue eyes and since Cloud was also an Alpha they had spent all winter together when the

alphas were at school.

"Hey wanna play tag?"Lucky asked.

"Sure,"Cloud smirked.

"TAG YOUR IT,"Lucky laughed.

"HEY NO FAIR,"Cloud yelled as he started to chaise Lucky.

Cloud smiled as he started to get closer to Lucky.

The white furred omega jumped onto Lucky and the two wolves went rolling along in the grass.

Lucky and Cloud laughed as they stopped laughing.

It was then that Cloud realized he had landed on top of Lucky.

Cloud quickly got off of Lucky and stood up.

"So uh I guess your it now?"Cloud asked.

"Yup,"Lucky smirked.

Then Cloud started to run and Lucky quickly chased after him.

The two laughed as they kept playing.

Then Lucky realized something important and stopped running.

Once Cloud saw Lucky had stopped chasing him he walked over to his friend.

"Are you okay?"Cloud asked.

"I just remembered the Moonlight Howl is tonight,"Lucky sighed.

"Oh yeah I forgot too,"Cloud giggled.

"Are you not excited about it?"Cloud asked.

"I am excited its I'm just nervous is all,"Lucky sighed.

"Don't worry buddy it'll be fine,"Cloud added.

"Yeah your right,"Lucky smirked.

"So wanna play some more tag?"Cloud asked.

"You bet,"Lucky added.

After that the two omegas kept playing.

Lucky knew he had a crush on Cloud but was it possible that his friend could feel the same way?"

Meanwhile back in another part of Jasper Emily and Liz were walking along.

"So are you going to the Moonlight Howl with anyone?"Liz asked.

"No,"Emily answered.

"Same here,"Liz replied.

"I think we should still go though,"Emily pointed out.

"Yeah,"Liz sighed.

"Are you okay?"Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm fine,"Liz lied.

Emily nodded in response to her friends answer and kept walking.

Liz looked over at Emily once more and smiled.

"Shes so cute,"Liz thought.

Then Liz looked away from the tan wolf and kept walking beside her best friend,her secret crush.

Soon night came and it was time for the Moonlight Howl Liz and Emily had decided to go together and see if there were any good looking guys.

Lucky and Cloud were also on their way to the howl together to see if there was any good looking girls but all the four wolves could think about was howling with the wolf they were walking with.

Once Liz and Emily got to the Moonlight Howl they walked up the rock and looked around.

"I don't see any good looking guys,"Liz pointed out as Emily caught her attention once again.

Emily saw Liz was staring at her and blushed.

"Well uh maybe we should look some more?"Emily asked.

"Sure.."Liz replied as she followed Emily.

The white furred alpha just couldn't take her eyes off Emily.

"I've got to tell her how I feel,"Liz thought.

All of the sudden Emily stopped walking when she saw Cloud and Lucky walking in hers and Liz's direction.

"Hey Cloud,"Emily greeted.

"Hey Emily,"Cloud replied.

"Liz you've remember Cloud right?"Emily asked.

"Yeah hes your cousin right?"Liz asked back.

"Yup,"Emily smirked.

"Okay well we need to get going,"Cloud added.

"Oh okay well see ya later Cloud,"Emily added.

Cloud smiled at Emily and then walked off with Lucky.

As the four wolves walked along they knew the one they loved was right beside them.

Emily and Liz walked more but couldn't find any guys they liked and that's when Liz knew she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore.

"Emily we need to talk,"Liz sighed.

The tan wolf nodded and then followed Liz to where they could be alone.

"Look Emily I don't want you to freak out or anything but I like you,"Liz admitted.

"You mean as in love?"Emily asked.

"Yes,"Liz answered as she blushed.

"I love you too,"Emily admitted.

"Really?"Liz asked.

"Yes I've had a crush on you for the longest time,"Emily added.

Liz smiled at Emily and then spoke once more.

"So want to howl at the moon together?"Liz asked.

"Yes,"Emily answered.

Then the two girls raised their heads up and howled together.

After a while of howling they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Emily I want to be with you forever,"Liz admitted.

"I want you with me forever as well,"Emily added.

Then Liz leaned in and kissed Emily.

The tan wolf kissed the white wolf back.

Liz broke the kiss and then looked at the ran wolf some more.

"There's just one problem Emily being gay is against pack law,"Liz sighed.

"I know but we'll find a way to break the law after all that's what my parents did with the whole alpha and omega thing,"Emily pointed out.

"That's true but Emily just know that I'll never let anything stand in the way of us,"Liz smirked.

"Same here,"Emily agreed.

* * *

**yay longest chapter so far!So review?**


	4. A Good Night And Another Howl

At the other end of Howling Rock Lucky and Cloud were sitting together looking at the moon.

Cloud wanted Lucky so much and he had to tell his friend how he felt.

"Lucky can I tell you something?"Cloud asked.

"Oh course,"Lucky replied.

"I'm crushing on you.."Cloud admitted.

Lucky looked at cloud and smiled.

"I've had a crush on you for a while too,"Lucky added.

"Really?"Cloud asked.

"Yeah.."Lucky admitted.

"Lucky do you wanna howl at the moon with me?"Cloud asked.

"Yes,"Lucky replied.

Then the two wolves started to howl at the moon.

As the night went on the two pairs thought of how they could fix their problem.

After Cloud and Lucky were done howling they laid down beside each other and fell asleep.

Liz and Emily on the other hand thought it would be better to go back to their own dens for the night.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow,"Liz sighed.

"Good night Liz and we'll make this work I promise,"Emily replied.

Liz smiled as she kissed Emily and then watched as her love walked into her den.

Then Liz walked off back to her own den thinking about what could fix their problem.

Kate smiled as she saw Emily enter the den.

"Hey sweetie how was the howl?"Kate asked.

"It was okay I didn't howl with anyone though,"Emily lied.

"Well not everyone's first howl go's well I know mine didn't,"Kate laughed.

Emily smirked at her moms comment and then laid down.

"So where's dad?"Emily asked.

"He went to help his friend mooch find a girlfriend,"Kate replied.

"That omega will never get a girl at his size,"Emily smirked.

Kate laughed at her daughters joke and smiled.

"Your very funny Emily,"Kate pointed out.

"I get it from dad,"Emily added.

"You sure do,"Kate replied.

"Well anyways I'm gonna go to sleep I'm tired,"Emily said as she stretched out.

"Sweet dreams honey,"Kate added.

Emily smiled as she closed her eyes and went too sleep dreaming of her and Liz together.

* * *

**yes its short but the next chapter will be longer so review?**


	5. Telling The Parents

Later that night Lilly and Hutch were starting to worry about their son.

"Cloud should have been home by now,"Lilly pointed out.

"Maybe we should go look for him,"Hutch added.

"Good idea,"Lilly replied.

The wolves walked outside and looked around.

"Do you think he's still at howling rock?"Hutch asked.

"Maybe let's go see,"Lilly added.

Hutch nodded and then followed Lilly.

Back at Howling Rock Lucky and Cloud were curled up together.

Cloud opened his eyes and yawned and looked at Lucky.

The white furred omega smiled and gently nuzzled Lucky.

The black wolf woke up and yawned.

"I need to be getting home,"Cloud sighed.

"Yeah me too,"Lucky added.

Then the two wolves froze when they saw Lilly and Hutch walking up Howling Rock.

"Oh god if my parents find out I've been with you I'll be so dead,"Cloud muttered.

"I'll go then,"Lucky said quickly as he got up and ran out of sight.

Then the white furred omega walked out into his parents view.

"Cloud thank goodness we were so worried,"Lilly sighed.

"Sorry you guys I was hanging out with some friends,"Cloud lied.

"Its alright just tell us next time okay?"Hutch asked.

"Will do,"Cloud added.

"Good now come its late we should be getting home,"Hutch pointed out.

Cloud nodded and then followed his parents home.

That night the four wolves who were in love dreamt about being with the one they loved.

When morning came Emily walked out of the den and went to find Liz.

Emily spotted Liz by the lake and walked up beside her.

"Morning,"Emily greeted.

"Oh hey love,"Liz greeted back.

"So did you get any ideas of how we can solve our problem?"Emily asked.

"Not yet,"Liz sighed.

"I wish there was someone else who felt like we did that way we could get some help,"Emily pointed out.

"Yeah same here,"Liz replied.

"So wanna go hunting?"Emily asked.

"Sure I haven't eaten yet so that sounds good,"Liz smirked.

"I haven't eaten yet either besides having a meal with you sounds fun,"Emily pointed out.

Liz laughed at Emily's words and smiled.

"Whats so funny?"Emily asked.

"When you said having a meal with you sounds fun it sounded like a sex joke,Liz laughed.

"Oh my god I walked right into it,"Emily said as she blushed.

"Its okay now come on I'm hungry,"Liz smirked.

Emily smiled as she followed Liz.

The two wolves walked through the grass until they saw some caribou.

Liz made the first move by jumping onto its back and knocking it down.

Then Emily helped her by biting its neck.

After that the two alphas ate their breakfast.

"That was good,"Liz smirked.

"It sure was,"Emily added.

Then the two alphas stood up and walked around Japser together some more.

Emily froze dead in her tracks when she saw off into the distance that Cloud and Lucky were kissing.

"Liz look,"Emily said as she pointed to the male wolves.

Liz's eyes got big when she saw them and then looked at Emily.

"They must be having the same problem we are,"Liz pointed out.

"Let's go talk to them,"Emily added.

Liz nodded and then followed Emily over to the other couple.

"Cloud,Lucky we need to talk to you,"Emily said as her and Liz walked over to them.

"OH MY GOD WE UH WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING,"Cloud cried.

"Relax were not here because were mad were here because Liz and I love each other like you too do apparently,"Emily  
added.

"Really?"Lucky asked.

"Yes we howled together last night and everything,"Liz replied.

"Everything? you mean you even did it?"Cloud asked.

"NO,"Liz and Emily yelled in unison.

"Alright alright calm down,"Cloud added.

"Now then maybe since were all stuck here we can all help each other,"Emily pointed out.

"That's a good idea,"Lucky smirked.

"Okay so should we tell our parents together?"Lucky asked.

"I guess theres no other way,"Cloud shrugged.

"Well we wont have to worry about my parents since their gone.."Liz sighed.

Then Emilt nuzzled Liz seeing that she was sad.

"Okay we'll tell them tonight I'll get my parents to meet Emilys and Cloud's at the lake,"Lucky pointed out.

"Sounds good too me,"Liz added.

So the four wolves went over that they would say before the big moment came.

Soon night came and Lucky was walking with his mom and dad.

His moms name was Snow and his dads name was Storm.

Once they got to the lake they saw everyone else was already there.

"Hey Lucky,"Cloud greeted.

"Hey,"Lucky greeted back.

"Okay so what is it you four need to tell us?"Kate asked.

"Well um you see Liz and I are in love and so is Cloud and Lucky..."Emily admitted.

The parents of the young wolves froze in shock.

The four young wolves waited nervously for one of their parents too say something.

* * *

**dun dun dun!Cliffhanger!Anyways review please? and I'll update soon.**


	6. Fight For This Love

"WHAT,"Kate yelled.

"Mom there's no need to get mad its just love,"Emily said nervously.

"YES I SHIULD GET MAD ITS AGAINST THE PAW TO BE GAY,"Kate snapped.

Then Kate looked at Liz and growled.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU HERE,"Kate yelled as she closed to Liz.

"Please Kate let's just talk this out..."Liz replied.

"NO WE WONT TALK THIS OUT,"Kate screamed.

"Kate is right Cloud being gay is wrong your grounded for a month,"Hutch added.

"WHAT NO YOU CANT DO THAT,"Cloud yelled.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT,"Hutch barked.

"I have an idea how we can end this madness,"Storm pointed out.

"How?"Kate asked.

"My son can marry your daughter,"Storm smirked.

"WHAT,"Emily yelled.

"Yes that's a fine idea we'll do it,"Kate agreed.

"MOM NO I'M NOT MARRYING SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE,"Emily yelled.

"YOU WILL IF IT MEANS STOPPING YOU FROM TURNING INTO A MONSTER,"Kate yelled back.

Emily began to cry and then ran off away from everyone else.

"EMILY,"Kate yelled.

The tan wolf ran through Jasper Park her head was spinning and her heart was pounding.

The alpha laid down in the grass and started to cry some more.

After that Lucky was taken home and was to marry Emily the following day while Cloud was grounded and LiZ was told to

stay away from Emily.

Later that night Emily returned home to see her parents talking.

Emily glared at her mother and she laid down and closed her eyes.

That night Emily had dreams about the past when Liz and her were hunting,howling,and kissing.

Emily's eyes teared up in her sleep as she kept dreaming about her love.

The next morning came quickly and as Emily got ready for the wedding she couldn't stop thinking about Liz.

Kate had been watching Emily all morning and helped her get ready.

Once it was time for the wedding the whole pack came, Emily and Lucky were led to a rock where they both stood.

The two wolves looked at their love who was in the audience before starting the wedding routine.

The two wolves accepted each others scent and then nibbled on their ears and then it was finally time to kiss.

As the two wolves moved closer to each other right at the last moment Liz spoke up.

"STOP,"Liz yelled.

Then the white furred alpha ran over to Emily.

"SHES MINE AND I DON'T CARE IF BEING GAY IS WRONG I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME SO DEAL WITH IT,"Liz yelled.

Kate growled as she walked over to Liz and Emily.

"LIZ SIT DOWN,"Kate yelled.

"NO,"Liz yelled.

"I'm not marrying your daughter Kate I love cloud,"Lucky added.

Then Humphrey stood up and walked over to his mate and daughter.

"Kate I think we should let Emily be with Liz,"Humphrey pointed out.

"BUT HUMPHREY ITS WRONG,"Kate cried.

"Yeah but we fell in love and it wasn't allowed either but looked what happened,"Humphrey added.

Then Kate calmed down and looked at the two girls and then at the boys.

"Your right Humphrey love is love no matter what,"Kate sighed.

"Emily I'm sorry,"Kate added.

"Its okay mom,"Emily replied.

"Liz you better take good care of my daughter,"Kate pointed out.

"I will I promise,"Liz smiled.

"Very well then you two can be together and Lucky you don't have to marry Emily,"Kate added.

"Then Cloud looked at Lilly and Hutch.

"Oh alright you can be with Lucky,"Hutch sighed.

Cloud smiled as he walked over to Lucky.

"Lucky were okay with you being with cloud as well,"Storm added.

Lucky smiled as his dad and then looked at Cloud.

After that the two couples got married and from that day it was allowed for girls to be with girls and for boys to be with boys.

* * *

**yes this story wasn't very long but I hope everyone enjoyed it.^^ I think this came out alright if I do say so myself so review?**


End file.
